


An Open Letter to Burgerpants

by Moni Kinnie (Polaris_Rising)



Series: Mettaton Memories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Im mettaton by the way, apology, fictionkin, i just have a lot of feelings, if you couldn’t tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris_Rising/pseuds/Moni%20Kinnie
Summary: Hhhhh I’m a big Kinnie and this is just something I remember from my canon.If any of this sounds familiar HMU on Insta/Tumblr on @/Moni Kinnie———An apology from Mettaton to Burgerpants





	An Open Letter to Burgerpants

Mettaton leaned on his desk, staring at the clock. It seemed to be late, but he couldn’t be sure in the underground. Alphys had called to invite him to the surface, but he stalled, saying he needed to finish things.  
He had called Burgerpants to the office twenty minutes ago, but he hadn’t showed up yet. Mettaton rapped his fingers on the edge of the desk, pushing off to search the room for something to occupy himself while he waited. He was turned away from the door, shuffling paperwork, when the door slowly creaked open behind him. He waited for the quiet padding of feet and the scent of smoke entering the room before he turned around, not meeting Burgerpants’s eyes.  
Mettaton dropped into the chair behind his desk, spinning around for a second. He motioned for the other to sit down, staring into the space behind Burgerpants and clearing his throat.  
“I, uh, talked to Frisk a little bit ago. I didn’t know you fe-felt that way” The words hung sickly in the air between them, poisoning the atmosphere. He watched Burgerpants tense up, and internally grimaced. “It’s not- it’s not like that. I just wish that you would have felt safe enough to talk to me about it.” Mettaton paused, looking down at his desk. “I didn’t realize I was upsetting you. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. I know I have a tendency of going too far with things, but I didn’t realize I was hurting you. That’s my fault.” Mettaton heard Burgerpants shuffle in his seat, but didn’t look up, instead spinning his chair slightly and staring into the closed doorway. “I wish I didn’t have to hear your grievances from the human- from Frisk, but I understand why you didn’t come forward about it. I know I can be a bit much, and I’ll work on that.”  
Mettaton finally met Burgerpants’s eyes, though he couldn’t keep the contact for long before dropping his own eyes again.  
The two sat in silence for a while, the low humming of electricity emitting from Mettaton being the only sound between them.  
They both jumped at the sound of timid knocking on the door, Mettaton whipping his head up before regaining himself, calling out a soft, “Come in.” Alphys stumbled into the room and Burgerpants got up to leave, but Mettaton motioned him back down.  
“Yes, Alphys dear?” He asked softly, mindlessly reorganizing the few papers still on his desk. She pushed her glasses up on her nose before speaking, her voice shaking more than normal.  
“Well, the other monsters really need you up there. You’re a- You’re a really important leader for them, and we need another set of eyes, someone they look up to.” Alphys stopped to catch her breath, not looking at either of them “You’re also the only one of us used to working on camera and-“ Mettaton cut her off with a wave of his hand. “I understand. Well, I guess I can’t delay longer.” He pushed away from the desk, letting the chair roll slightly longer than he needed before standing up. Mettaton walked around the desk and laid a hand on Burgerpants’s shoulder. “Would you like to walk with us to the surface?”


End file.
